


Fireweed

by Minutia_R



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Backstory, Childhood, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 15:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11187666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minutia_R/pseuds/Minutia_R
Summary: There was a fence, but there were always fences everywhere.  There was a sign that said KEEP OUT, but that obviously didn’t meanEmil.





	Fireweed

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to start posting some ficlets that had previously only been on tumblr; this is one of them. It was written for the Synchronised Screaming prompt _Any SSSS - Fireweed_.

There was a fence, but there were always fences everywhere. There was a sign that said KEEP OUT, but that obviously didn’t mean _Emil._

There was a gap in the fence. A grownup couldn’t have wriggled through it, but it was just the right size for him. The flowers were so pretty, pinky-purple, and there were miles of them. He waded out into them–it really was like the sea, the one time his parents had taken him–the stems tugging at his legs and slowing him down, the flowerheads twisting in the breeze like waves.

When he got tired,he lay down on his back. The air smelled bright here, heavy with perfume and dark with earth and charcoal. Pinky-purple nearly blotted out his view of the sky.

It also blotted out anyone else’s view of Emil, but he didn’t really think about that until later when the shouty woman came and lifted him up out of his daydream. She smelled like charcoal too, stronger. She had a patch on her jacket that looked like a cat and also like fire. That was cool.

She had lots of little shiny things hung on a strap across her front and when he tried to grab one she slapped his hands away. She actually hit him. Some grownups were really jerks.

Beyond the fence, his parents were watching with big, round eyes and mouths.

He had a new tutor the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written before it was canon that Emil is unreasonably fond of wildflowers, but really, who is surprised.


End file.
